


Omegle chat- Drunk Jim.

by pathofdaggers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathofdaggers/pseuds/pathofdaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegle chat between me and a user I am interested to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle chat- Drunk Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Ends very random because my computer exited/glitched on me.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You both like MorMor.

Stranger: Sebbbbbbbbbbbbby! -JM

You: What boss? - SM

Stranger: Come to the puub with me!! -JM

You: You do realize I am on a assignment right now? - SM

Stranger: Oh pish posh. -JM

You: You were the one that told me it had to be done no matter what. - SM

Stranger: But thatt was earlier and now I wan someone to get drunk with. -JM

Stranger: Well, I mayy be alreayd drunk. -JM

You: I can tell. Your going to yell at me and probably take my guns away in the morning. For leaving the assignment that is. - SM

You: Even tell me why did I listen to you while you were drunk. - SM

Stranger: Nononoonononono I won't. -JM

You: Let me pack up my gun. Where are you? - SM

Stranger: The King's aRm's. -JM

You: Can you stay out of trouble til I get there? Fifteen minutes. As impossible as that sounds. - SM

Stranger: I'm not in any trouble. This man is very nice. He's buying em drinks. -JM

You: How many has he bought you? Wait no stay away from him. - SM

Stranger: 4 so far. But I bought some of my own. -JM

You: Jim walk out of the pub meet me outside okay? - SM

Stranger: Okaaaay. -JM

You: Are you outside? - SM

Stranger: I am now. Dan didn't want me to leave. I think it was Dan. -JM

You: Does not matter who it was. Just stay away from him. Almost there. - SM

Stranger: Okay. -JM

You: Where are you exactly? I am here but I don't see you.

Stranger: I went back inside. -JM

Stranger: It was cold. -JM

You: Sebastian entered the pub finding Jim with the man he was probably talking about. He didn't want to make scene,seeing as how the man had a arm around the other. It was hard not to. Walking up to Jim he tore the man arm off of him. "Jim lets go, I really don't want you here."

Stranger: Jim was laughing rather loudly with Dan? Don? Whatever his name was, Jim really couldn't remember. When Sebastian removed the man's arm from his shoulder his companion looked rather offended and Jim wasn't exactly happy. "What do you think your doing?" Dan exclaimed to Sebastian.

You: "My job, which is to protect him. Go away, I hate to have to hurt you when I just need to get him home." Sebastian answered simply. "Don't make me carry you out of here. You seem so stupid when your drunk." He turned to face Jim completely ignoring the the man.

Stranger: "But why can't we stay for a bit?" Jim whined, slightly slurring. "I don't want to go home yet." Dan heard what Jim was saying and piped up again. "See? He doesn't want to go home yet, he can protect himself I expect, you're not his mother so why don't you just sod off."

You: "Not when your getting him drunk he can't protect himself. Last chance go away or I will have to take physical precautions." Sebastian growled annoyed at this point. He helped Jim up despite the fact he could hardly stand. "Jim come on lets go."

Stranger: Jim sighed but conceded, leaning on Sebastian for support. Dan looked visibly irritated but didn't say any more, just let the two go. "Why do I have to go now?" Jim asked Sebastian as they made their way outside. "I'm not even that drunk, I can still think clearly."

You: "Really, tell me the exact distance in ...feet it would take to get to our flat from here. That seems simple enough." Sebastian said texting for the car to come around. He held jim against him at this point seeing the other was not understanding how drunk he was. "We have alcohol at the flat. If you want I will get drunk with you but only when we get there."

Stranger: Jim thought for a few moments. He did know the distance, it was just recalling the information. "Well it's... I mean, depending on... 500 feet?" he guessed, pretty much pulling a random number out of thin air. He was still using Sebastian to support himself since he didn't really trust his legs.

You: "You just picked a random number. Come on in the car." Sebastian help the other in. He pretty much landed sideways. Finally getting Jim to sit up he moved him so he could get in. "To the flat." He told the driver. Moving to face him he shook his head. "Jimmy you almost got date raped back there. Didn't I ask for no trouble?"

Stranger: "I wouldn't have..." Jim started. "I mean, I know... I can look after myself," he said defiantly. He turned his head to the side to look out of the window as the streetlights blurred before his eyes. "I don't know why you even came. Should've just stayed where you were."

You: "Were seriously not starting that. I told you you end up telling me...just never mind. You would have not hired me if you could think you could protect yourself." Sebastian was now irritated he just stopped his job. Helped Jim from getting raped and now he was mad at him. "Just I think I should quit."

Stranger: Jim turned back to Sebastian and immediately regretted what he'd said. "No, no I didn't mean... I just..." He yawned, tired from the alcohol, and scooted over closer to Sebastian to rest his head on him. "You can't quit, you make a good pillow." He closed his eyes.

You: "You dont mean a lot of things but they hurt." Sebastian pushed Jim off of him. "Stop the car." The car stopped and sebastian got out. Shutting the door before Jim could get out." Make sure he gets home and doesnt go off somewhere else...never mind he can protect himself"

Stranger: Jim stared wide eyed as Sebastian got out of the car. "Sebastian! No... I don't..." There were lots of things he wanted to say but none of which he could actually say because the alcohol was clouding his mind. though soon enough the car was moving again and Jim flopped down into the seat as he was taken home.

You: Sebastian really had no idea where to go expect his flat in Mayfair. Of course Jim would probably find him there when the alcohol wore off. He just needed time alone. Being Jim drunk wasn't the best idea. He was just becoming increasingly annoying. He could swear his sanity is just going away as much as the other's.

Stranger: When Jim arrived home he stumbled out of the car and made his way to his front door. He went to take out his key but felt one of the consequences of the numerous drinks rise up his throat and turned to the side to throw up on the pavement. He slumped down against his front door and realised that even if he could find his key he wouldn't be able to get it in the lock.

You: Sebastian soon found himself just worrying. No he couldn't be worried. He was trying to stay mad. Jim was so helpless though. Without someone there he was completely helpless. "Stop it Sebastian. Stop it." He kept telling himself. Taking out his phone he gave in.

You: Did you get home? - SM

Stranger: Jim heard his phone in his pocket but was too tired to get it out and check. Whoever it was could wait until morning. He fell more against the door, not even bothering to try and keep himself upright let alone try to stand up, before he fell asleep (though he could just have blacked out, it was a bit unclear).

You: Sebastian's thoughts went to the fact that maybe Jim got home and just passed out finally. He got to his flat entering not sure if he should really just keep texting. He went to his bedroom. He seriously didn't just leave Jim. No it was was just a fight. They probably just end up yelling at each other about it then he would be assigned another job. Kicking off his shoes he collapsed on his bed, He couldn't sleep though to many thoughts about Jim on his mind.

Stranger: Jim was unconscious for the entire night. He didn't dream, just slept uncomfortably on his doorstep, fortunately not in a pile of his own sick though the scent still filled his nostrils. Only one person walked past him in the night and he didn't even bat an eyelid; it wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence in the centre of London.

You: Sebastian looked at the clock through out the night. It slowly came to eight AM. Jim had to been up by now. He got his phone out and texted again. He shouldn't have been worrying.

You: James answer me did you get home? - SM

Stranger: Jim woke up at around eight am with a throbbing headache and the stench of alcohol and the inside of stomach filling his nose. He sat up more feeling all sorts of aches in his back from what had to have been the most uncomfortable sleeping position. He took out his phone as he heard it and rubbed his eyes before texting back.

I'm outside my house. -JM

You: Why are you outside? - SM

Stranger: Threw up, couldn't get the key in the lock, fell asleep against the front door. -JM

You: I am so sorry,I should have stayed with you. Do you want me to come over? - SM

Stranger: No it's fine, you don't want to see me, I'll be fine. -JM

You: Okay...just never mind - SM

You: Sebastian nearly destroy his wall from punching it. He left Jim to fend for himself,while he was drunk. He then cleared his mind deciding that on what the other said. He could take care of himself.

Stranger: Jim stood up and stretched before taking out his key and heading inside. He just needed to shower and eat, then he could get some work done and take his mind off the previous night. Sebastian was right to have left him.

You: Sebastian just decided on a shower but things kept bugging him. Jim didn't need him at all. He was proving that right now. Getting dressed he reached for his phone.

You: Jim, I quit. - SM

Stranger: Jim went to take a shower and get out of the clothes that reeked of beer and pubs. Once showered he stepped out and got dressed in clean clothes, making his way downstairs to get something to eat when he heard his phone once again.

You can't quit. -JM

You: I can't? I think i pretty much did. - SM

Stranger: Why are you quitting? -JM

You: Why should it concern you? If I quit, I quit. - SM

Stranger: I want to know why, because if it was because of last night then you did right, I was just very drunk and being a complete idiot. -JM

You: It is a combination of things. My feelings are blinding me mostly. I can't have that. - SM

Stranger: Feelings? -JM

You: Oh sorry those must be pretty rare for you to understand. They are emotions. Reactions of the brain I believe. - SM

Stranger: I know what feelings are, I'm just confused as to what feelings you're feeling. -JM

You: Does not matter. I quit and i want nothing to do with you. - SM

Stranger: Tell me. I want to know. -JM

You: You can't know everything. - SM

Stranger: I don't want you to quit, though. -JM

You: Why,thought you could take care of yourself. - SM

Stranger: I told you, I was drunk. -JM

You: Doesn't make up for all the times you yelled at me because I came to help you. - SM

Stranger: I'm going to regret saying this so never bring this up again. -JM

Stranger: I need you, alright? -JM

Stranger: But I like to pretend I don't because I run an entire criminal organisation and I shouldn't be dependent on anyone so I shout at anyone who tries to help even when I need it. -JM

Stranger: Is that what you wanted to hear because it's the most honest I've been with anyone. -JM

You: Jim, I probably need you as much. I don't like being attached to someone though. - SM

Stranger: What do you mean, attached? -JM

You: I have feelings for you I shouldn't have that is all, Boss. - SM

Stranger: Thank God. -JM

You: What do you mean... - SM

Stranger: I thought I'd been reading you incorrectly, thought my own stupid ideas were getting in the way. -JM

You: Since when do you have stupid ideas? - SM

Stranger: Quite often, actually. I just keep them to myself, it's less embarrassing. -JM

You: I am still confused boss. - SM

You: You aren't supposed to...have never mind - SM

Stranger: Anyway, come home? -JM

You: Yeah, see you in a bit. - SM

Stranger: Excellent. -JM

Stranger: And thank you. For last night. Who knows what could have happened. -JM

You: I can figure. You would have got date raped, I know that for sure. - SM

Stranger: Sleeping outside is much more preferable. -JM

You: Still I should have stayed with you at least til you got inside and was in bed. - SM

Stranger: I expect I shouted at you though. I can't really remember but I expect it was bad. -JM

You: No just said hurtful things. You didn't yell one bit. - SM

Stranger: Either way I'm not surprised you got out of the car. -JM

You: Boss what exactly did you hire me for? - SM

Stranger: Originally as a sniper. Then a bodyguard. -JM

You: I failed at that last night. I failed to get you all the way safe. - SM

Stranger: Yes, and? -JM

You: I failed at my job. Anybody else would have done that you would have shot them dead. - SM

Stranger: Precisely. Anybody /else/. -JM

You: Almost there. My point is I don't take failing my job as lightly as I do. I really think you should find someone else. - SM

Stranger: No way. -JM

You: Then do something! I cant just sit aside and let myself fail at my job. - SM

Stranger: You're not failing at your job. You made one mistake, and nothing terrible happened. The only problem is that I now have a stiff back. That's it. -JM

You: If someone did find you? Something could have happened. What makes you think I wont get pissed again and this happens. At the door let me in. - SM

Stranger: Jim sighed, having not actually eaten anything because he was texting Sebastian, and walked to the front door. There were bags under his eyes but other than that he just had a hangover. He opened the door and stepped back to let Sebastian in. "Speak quietly, terrible headache."

You: Sebastian entered the flat making sure to slip off his shoes like he was forced to learn. "You want me to make you something to eat boss?" He asked not quite sure how to address the situation. It probably wasn't even a situation in Jim's mind.

Stranger: "Nothing greasy," Jim nodded, closing the door behind the man as he stepped inside. He walked through to the kitchen and sat himself down on the chair, propping his head up with his hands.

You: "Well that throws out half the things i know how to make. Oatmeal with some fruit okay with you?" Sebastian asked rummaging through cup boards. "Boss you never answered me."

Stranger: "Fine by me," Jim replied, looking up from his hands at Sebastian. "Nothing would have happened. And if it had I would have called you or texted you, and I know you would have come."

You: "One of these days I won't." He stayed quiet deciding the conversation was over. He just really didnt want to deal with it. Just get jim back in working order. "What exactly are you working on now? "

Stranger: "A bank heist," Jim replied. "It's one of the more difficult ones but it stops me being bored. I'm not sure you'll be needed for this job directly but maybe the bank manager."

You: "Bank heist... this has nothing to do with whats his name...Sherlock does it?" He asked continuing to cook. He turned for a moment. He was confused. Bank heist were boring to Jim as far as he knew.

Stranger: "It might attract a bit of attention from him, but it's not solely for his benefit," Jim explained. "The client is paying me very handsomely."

You: "Of course...you like cinnamon in your oatmeal?" He asked going to the fridge to get some fruit out. "Jim I am worried. I hear more about Sherlock everyday. "

Stranger: Jim nodded to the question about cinnamon. "He keeps me occupied, stops me from getting bored. He's a good match, completely my equal."

You: " I am glad, maybe I wont get much... whining from you." Sebastian placed the bowl of oatmeal and fruit in front of Jim. "Just promise me you go in to deep with this guy."

Stranger: "Fine," Jim sighed beginning to eat. It was quite good and it certainly felt better than thinking of an awful fry up. His hangover really was terrible

Stranger: .

You: " Can I do anything for you?" Sebastian asked politey not sure what else to do. Probably go clean his guns but he leave the other alone.

Stranger: "Sit down and tell me exactly what's going on," Jim said, nodding towards the chair opposite him. "So, what exactly is the problem?"

**Author's Note:**

> People I did find this person on tumblr! I am very happy! Might even make a fic based on this. What happened was my computer glitched and logged me off. I was so sad because I was chatting with this person for like two hour i believe


End file.
